


Meeting Mr. Mischief (Loki xReader)

by HannahMarieHiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Mystery, Other, dub con, hannahmariehiddles, meeting mr mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMarieHiddles/pseuds/HannahMarieHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Mr. Mischief (Loki xReader)</p><p>TITLE: Meeting Mr. Mischief<br/>CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: One shot<br/>AUTHOR: HannahMarieHiddles<br/>WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki<br/>GENRE: Mystery, Drama & Erotica<br/>FIC SUMMARY: You’ve been dating Tom for over a year but little do you know he’s been keeping a very big secret from you. While on the set of Thor: The Dark World one evening, Tom comes back to the trailer in his Loki costume for some kinky role play. At least, you think it’s Tom…<br/>RATING: Mature<br/>AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS/COMMENTS: Language and sexual situations. I haven’t written a Loki x Reader in a long time and this has been going around in my head for a few weeks, enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mr. Mischief (Loki xReader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr on 06/08/15

You’re leaning against the countertop, waiting for the kettle to boil when suddenly he is at your back, his arms wrapping around you as he nuzzles your neck.

“Stop that you, Sue will be here any moment,” you giggle, trying to pull Tom’s arms from your waist.

“Come on, we have at least ten minutes,” he purrs in your ear. It sends delicious shivers down your spine when suddenly there is a knock at the trailer door.

“Fuck!” Tom sighs in your ear as he drops his arms and slowly heads for the door. His trailer is quite large; well he is almost wrapping up on the set of Thor: The Dark World. You’ve been dating him secretly for over a year, but you both know you’ll have to go public soon… Not until after the movie premiers of course. As Tom reaches the door you whisper, “Saved by the knock.”

Just before he pulls on the handle he shoots a glance back at you and whispers, “Oh I’m going to get you later, darling.” Before you can continue to sass him he opens the door and greets the forty year old make-up artist.

“Aaaand that would be my queue to leave,” you wink at him, stirring your tea.

“Oh, please don’t go on my account,” Sue says, looking from you to Tom and back again. “Don’t worry, I’ve been told you two are trying to keep it low key, hmm” and she raises her eyebrows at Tom. He can’t hold back from laughing as he heads to the make-up chair.

“It’s okay, I was leaving anyway-”

“She doesn’t like Loki,” Tom interrupts, eyeing you up and down, trying not to smirk… He fails.

“Why ever not?” Sue asks you directly.

“Honestly, the white make up and the long black hair… There was an incident when I was little at a school pantomime, the villain- black haired and covered in white stage make-up- he decided to run through the crowd and chose me as the child he was pretending to kidnap-” Tom tries his hardest to hold back a snort and you give him a warning look. “So anyway, the whole Loki get-up kind of creeps me out just a bit.”

“Understatement of the year” Tom laughs.

“Hey, shut it Mr-”

“Come on, you were five… That was twenty years ago (Y/N).”

You smile sarcastically as you walk over to him and kiss him goodbye. “Oh, and I’m serious Tom, you better not come back with the Loki gear on,” and as you make your way to the door you add, “And I can’t deal with the white makeup and the wig, so at least remove the latter before you come in tonight please.”

“Sure thing my love,” Tom winks at you as you open the door to leave.

“I mean it, otherwise I swear what was just about to happen before Sue arrived will definitely be off the table for at least two weeks!” And you give him a sassy smile before you step out and close the door.

*

Where the hell is he? You wonder as you glance at the clock. You’ve been bored most of the day and you were starting to wonder whether you should just go back to your hotel under the cover of darkness so that you could maybe go shopping tomorrow, instead of hanging about a set all day; trying to stay hidden. An hour ago you’d stepped out and seen Natalie heading to her trailer as the sun slowly sunk in the sky; that was at six pm.

“Tom, I think I’m just going to head back to my hotel tonight and go do a bit of shopping tomorrow, but I’ll see you tomorrow night. Please don’t be mad… I know you’re probably going to be a little pissed but I’ve been so bored all day! I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise! Love you.” You hang up the phone having left him a message.

However, as you grab your bag and car keys, heading for the door, before your hand reaches the handle it is pushed down and the door swings back. You squeal in fright, dropping your bag as you retreat while Tom enters.

“Tom! For Christ sake what did I say this morning!”

He is 6’2 but in the leather and metal costume he looks even taller than usual and more… domineering. His eyes are greener too and the grin he is wearing as he stops- pulling the door shut behind him- is frightfully menacing.

“Tom! I swear to fucking God! Are you purposely trying to be a prick.” You have to fight from screaming at him. He chuckles but he holds up his hands in surrender.

“Shh, my little Midgardian. It has come to my attention that you fear me, I only wish to fix that,” and his smile becomes gentle.

“Tom,” you say seriously, holding a hand out in warning for him not to come any further. You can barely look at him in the face. “I’m not kidding, please take off the wig and the costume.”

“Our dear Thomas is… A little busy right now, but I’m sure he’ll arrive in no time at all, so unfortunately I suggest we make this quick.”

“Tom! I am not doing this- whatever this is- role playing, I’m not doing it,” you say, backing away as he steps towards you.

“I told you, Tom isn’t here,” he says as he traps you up against the wall, his hands coming up either side of your head. You keep your head turned so you don’t have to look up at him.

“T-Tom please-”

“Damn it woman, call me Loki!” He growls, his hand coming up and capturing your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“That’s right little one, just breathe… slowly” he croons as you’re audibly panting. “Take a deep breath… There you see, I’m not so bad after all, am I?” He whispers, before leaning down to kiss you.

“No!” You duck, trying to push him away at the same time, but you’re not strong enough and his arm catches you around the waist. You struggle with him a little when suddenly he spins you around so that your back is to him. He is now pressing his crotch up against your ass and leaning you forward over the counter with a hand fisted in your hair. His mouth comes to your ear.

“Shh, (Y/N). Shh little one, do not be afraid of me. I only wish to share in what Thomas has,” and he kisses the shell of your ear. You whimper. “(Y/N) It is okay,” he says softly. “I am not going to hurt you, but I must have you willingly, right now. Accept me and I shall be forever at your service, my beautiful darling girl!”

Now that you cannot see him you’re slowly gaining control over your breathing again. He releases the grip on your hair, moving it out of the way as he dips his head and kisses the back of your neck.

“Please (Y/N) accept me, you do not have to look on me, keep your eyes closed if you must. But I must have you right now.”

Slowly you nod your head without looking back at him.

“Tom, I swear you owe me big time for this,” you chide.

“You must call me Loki little one, I don’t want to hear that mortals name tonight, do you understand?”

You take in a slow deep breath as you roll your eyes.

His beautiful hands come around your front and undo your jeans. He is kissing behind your ear as you feel his long cool fingers slip under your knickers and down through your folds. You both moan together; you at his touch, him at the feel of your wetness. At first he is teasing your clit, circling around it slowly then dipping down to your entrance and back up to your clit. You’re moaning as his free hand pulls down your jeans and knickers so that he can now make use of his left hand too; slowly dipping two fingers up into you, pumping them in and out rhythmically as his right hand rubs your clit a little faster.

“Oh my God!”

“Say my name,” he groans against your ear as you are practically riding his hands.

“Ah! L-Loki!”

“That’s it little one.”

“Oh my- Oh my God! Loki I’m-” His fingers begin to tease your hot swollen nub faster and faster as you’re starting to pulse around his fingers inside you.

“Beg me!”

“Faster Loki, please!”

Instantly his fingers on your swollen clit find that exact throbbing spot as the fingers inside you curl.

“Oooh my God! Loki!!” You scream as you come around his fingers, collapsing forward, your legs shaking. He slows down and soon withdraws his hands from you.

“Good girl… Can you still not look on me?” He asks from behind you. You instantly frown at his tone. He sounds… hurt. You sigh as you hear him discard parts of his costume.

“(Y/N)…”

“Just… Don’t do that menacing grin thing that you do, okay.”

He chuckles.

“I mean it Tom!”

“If you call me-”

“Sorry- sorry, Low-keeey,” you say sarcastically as you step out of your jeans.

You hesitantly turn to face him and instantly you’re trying to keep your breathing calm. He is now standing in front of you in his black leather pants and the green button-less shirt that he wears under the breast plate; which is now on the floor along with his black leather trench coat.

“I am not going to hurt you, little one,” he says again gently and you finally look up at him as he holds out a hand to you. Strangely, now that you’re aroused and dripping wet he suddenly doesn’t seem so frightening…. You take his hand and he leads you to the bed, but before you can sit down he unfastens the laces on his pants and frees his fully erect cock. He dips to kiss you as you stroke his cock, but as you attempt to drop to your knees he stops you.

“There’s no time for that tonight, my little Midgardian,” he says, sitting down on the bed and pulling you on top of him. You line his cock up with your entrance and sink down slowly, your head dropping into the crook of his neck as you’re starting to pant at how he is stretching you. Just when you think you can go no further his hands are on your hips and in an instant you are completely seethed on his cock.

“Loki!” You moan loudly against his neck and begin to kiss and swirl your tongue against his cool flesh, eliciting a low groan from him. You start off slow, moving up and down on his cock as his hands never leave your hips, but it isn’t two minutes before your hands are on his shoulders and you’re riding him faster and harder than you ever have before.

“Oh. My. God! Loki!” You pant between kisses, barely able to stand the delicious way his cock is filling and stretching you. He is groaning too, one of his hands curling around your waist, bringing you completely against him as you bring your left arm around the back of his neck.

“Fuck (Y/N)!” He pants and you know he is close as you continue to roll your hips. Then, suddenly, his hand is gone from your hip and it comes down between the two of you and he begins to rub your clit. It’s all over then, the moment his cool fingers sweep across your swollen nub. You’re gripping onto him tighter, screaming his name as you cum around him. He almost growls and you feel him come inside you as the arm around your waist tightens; you can barely breathe as the stars burst behind your eyes. In a moment you are both still as you collapse against his chest. For a couple of minutes neither of you move nor speak, you just hold onto him as he holds onto you.

You’ve never been this exhausted after sex with him before, so you don’t complain when he suddenly shifts; withdrawing from you and lifting you up with him as he stands. He lays you down on the bed but as he attempts to wrap you up you stop him.

“N-No,” you pant, “I- I need a shower.”

He chuckles as he nods his head. “Very well.”

“And while I’m in there you can go get rid of the costume, hmm?”

“I meant what I said (Y/N)… I am forever at your service from this night forth. All you have to do is call to me and I shall appear.”

“Sure thing Romeo, now go on” you laugh. He bows to you before picking up the breast plate and trench coat from off the floor.

“Sleep well (Y/N), my little Midgardian.”

You wave him off as he opens the door and steps out.

You lie there for maybe all of three minutes, and just as you stand up and pull on your knickers the door suddenly opens.

“What did you forget- What the fuck!?”

Tom frowns at you as he comes in.

“I know, I know darling, I’m so sorry I’m late, something was going on with the sound equipment as we were wrapping up the last take,” he says a little flustered as he pulls the door shut.

“T-Tom! How the fuck did you change so fast?!”

“What are you talking about (Y/N)?”

“We- We just-”

“We just what?”

“Tom we just fucked! You- You were in your Loki costume and you just left to go get changed!”

“Whoa! Hold on, did you just fuck one of my stunt doubles? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“No! I fucking know when I’m fucking you! It was you Tom! You- You told me to call you Loki… We were… I thought we were role playing and you were calling me your Midgardian!”

“What else did I say?”

“Tom why-”

“What else did I say!” He’s glaring at you, suddenly clenching his fists.

“You- You said- You told me not to call you Tom… That you didn’t want to hear that “mortals name” tonight… That you were forever at my service now-”

“I’m going kill him.“ He bursts out. “I’m going to fucking kill him!” And Tom turns, storming out into the night as you’re left there sitting on the edge of the bed as the strangest feeling washes over you.

“No way… No way is he real…” You whisper to yourself. “No fucking way!”


End file.
